


Hélianthe : « apparences trompeuses »

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [22]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, Juventus Turin, Love Confessions, M/M, Partnership, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Character, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Vivre avec des sentiments qui se révèlent n'être pas réciproques peut être dur. Mais tout peut être encore pire. Matthijs le comprend un matin, au réveil, quand il se met à cracher des pétales de fleurs avec du sang.





	Hélianthe : « apparences trompeuses »

**Author's Note:**

> Petit récap pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas : La maladie de Hanahaki se développeraient chez les personnes vivant un amour à sens unique. Des fleurs commenceraient à pousser dans leurs poumons, leur provoquant des vomissements et toussotements des-dîtes, et cela s'empirerait jusqu'à ce que ces dernières transpercent la paroi. Donc entraîne la mort de la personne chez qui elles poussent. Pour y remédier, la chirurgie peut être utilisée ou les sentiments doivent être partagés. Sinon c'est un décès lent et douloureux qui attend le malade.

**Matthijs**

Et dire que tout ça a commencé comme une blague. Une blague, bordel.   
Des remarques de ses coéquipiers qui le taquinaient gentiment à propos des sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir.

Et lui qui se laissait aller dans la plaisanterie, ajoutant sa touche de comédie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte. Enfin compte. Ce n'est pas du théâtre.

Sa descente en enfer.

Vivre avec des sentiments qui se révèlent n'être pas réciproques peut être dur. Mais tout peut être encore pire. Il le comprend un matin, au réveil, quand il se met à cracher des pétales de fleurs avec du sang.

Il a eu la gorge enrouée ces derniers temps mais dès qu'il voit ce pétale, il sait parfaitement ce que c'est. La maladie d'Hanahaki. Terrible et fatale.

Un long pétale à la couleur dorée qui lui fait immédiatement penser aux beaux cheveux de son ami. Ce sont des Hélianthes qui poussent en lui, il réalise. "Apparences trompeuses". Un bon retour du bâton considérant tous les mensonges qu'il a déjà sortis.

Tous ces mensonges, ces faux rires, ces faux sourires. Ces larmes cachées dans son oreiller, quand personne ne le regardait. Ces "je vais bien" affirmé quand il était au plus bas. Cette maladie se moque de lui.

Il écarquille les yeux, tremblant de peur et de douleur. C'est plus dévastateur que n'importe quoi d'autre. À ce moment-là, il n'a pas beaucoup d'options qui s'offrent à lui. Peu, en fait.

Il peut garder ses sentiments en espérant que Frenkie les lui rendent un jour, subir la chirurgie en prenant conscience de tout ce que ça implique, de la perte que ça implique, ou se laisser mourir.

Une grande question subsiste dans son esprit : pourquoi apparaît-elle maintenant ?

Il sait qu'il est amoureux de son meilleur ami depuis la première fois où ils se sont vus. Et il sait que ce dernier est en couple depuis au moins trois mois.

Le changement d'équipe facilite les choses.   
Bien que le fait que Frenkie soit à présent au Barça et lui à la Juve, qu'ils aient tous les deux délaissé l'Ajax, soit un crève-coeur, ça l'arrange.

C'est du répit en quelque sorte. Du répit. Voyant son martyr moins souvent, sa maladie semble stagner à un stade peu avancé. Ce qui est très bien pour garder son petit secret. Mais il ne pourra pas continuer comme ça éternellement ...

Il n'oublie jamais le sourire qu'a eu son ancien coéquipier lorsqu'il lui a annoncé qu'il sortait avec Donny, qu'ils étaient si bien, si heureux ensemble à s'épauler.

Il n'oubliera pas non plus sa soirée qui a suivi. Inconsolable. Les messages échangés avec Virgil et Memphis, les deux essayant de l'aider sans que cela ne marche. Les sanglots étouffés, l'auto-blâme avec l'ultime question revenant sans cesse : pourquoi est-ce qu'il était amoureux de lui ?

Il continue à parler par sms avec le plus âgé et partage quelques appels, parfois Facetime, mais peu. Il les limite car ils le laissent dans un sale état. Il finit au-dessus de ses toilettes, crachant ses poumons.

Et du jaune. Toujours du jaune. Trop de jaune. Parfois teinté de rouge.

Son état stagne. Il n'a toujours pas craché de fleurs entières. C'est bon signe pas vrai ? Peut-être que s'il se persuade assez, peut-être que s'il arrive à l'oublier, il guérira ? Son espoir est faible, il le considère comme ridicule.

* * *

La première personne à découvrir son petit secret si bien ficelé est son capitaine. Il suspectait le fait que le plus vieux observait les nouvelles recrues afin de voir s'ils ne causeraient aucun souci à l'effectif.

Mais voilà. Il s'absente un court instant, allant aux toilettes, en sentant la brûlure familière dans sa gorge. La photo laissée par Frenkie et Donny ce matin fait des dégâts. Il vomit une fleur en entier et la sent passer au travers jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte par sa bouche et qu'il crache encore du sang. Un peu trop.

C'est douloureux.

— Tu as ... Hanahaki.

Matthijs relève la tête, surpris d'entendre une voix. Quand il découvre Giorgio, il tente un sourire mais sa mine dans le miroir n'est pas glorieuse. Teint pâle, yeux rouges.

— Je réglerais ça, je trouverais un moyen. Cela ne ... nuira pas au groupe. Je resterais performant, peu importe mes problèmes. N'en dit rien à personne, je t'en prie.

L'italien hausse les sourcils, posant une main sur son épaule.

— Je n'allais pas dire ça. Tu m'inquiètes parce que tu es mon coéquipier, parce que tu es plus jeune. Je n'en dirais rien. Ce n'est pas ça le problème, ce n'est pas le fait de perturber le groupe. C'est le fait que tu ailles bien ou non. Alors oui, trouve un moyen, soigne-toi. Je ne pense pas que tes proches veuillent te perdre, pense à eux.

Les paroles pleines de sagesse de son coéquipier le font réfléchir et se maudire encore une fois. S'il allait vraiment bien ... tout ne passerait pas comme ça. Pourquoi est-il maudit ainsi ?

* * *

Le prochain à le remarquer, eh bien, ce n'est toujours pas un membre de son équipe nationale. De toute façon, il n'y a aucun autre néerlandais à part lui à la Juve. C'est Cristiano et autant dire que ce n'est pas agréable du tout.

En fait, il a passé plusieurs nuits dans des conditions affreuses, à dormir peu, rongé par le fait de revoir bientôt toute l'équipe des Pays-bas et de passer du temps avec eux. Il a rejeté des pétales et fleurs en grande quantité.

Des heures et des heures passées, allongé contre la baignoire de sa salle de bain, à regarder la traînée de sang et de végétal laissée sur le sol. Formant presque une route jusqu'à lui. Jusqu'à sa mort.

Les derniers entraînements avec son club passent lentement et durement. Il n'est pas vraiment dedans et tout le monde le remarque. Mais à la fin de la pratique, alors qu'il se change, il ne s'attend pas à trouver le portugais devant son casier.

— On peut parler ?

Il acquiesce vaguement, impressionné, intimidé, par cet homme aux grandes réalisations, et en même temps totalement indifférent, éreinté.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi en ce moment. Mais j'aimerais que tu te ressaisisses. Tu as une influence sur tout le groupe. C'est mauvais et je suis ici pour gagner. Honnêtement, on l'est tous. Je comprends que tu aies une vie à côté mais le foot reste le foot. Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais en venant ici.

Matthijs écarquille les yeux avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux violente. Il s'échappe, ne se souciant pas de pousser son coéquipier pour aller aux toilettes où il se déverse.

Larmes, sang et fleurs se mélangeant dans la cuvette. Sourire ironique. Voilà à quoi sa vie se résume désormais.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que- Toi ? Je ne pensais pas que ça t'arriverait, tu es si jeune.

Et dans la voix de son partenaire une certaine mélancolie, de l'expérience, il comprend durement. Parce qu'avoir de l'expérience en ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose de joyeux.

— Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

— Tu dois bien savoir que ce n'est pas forcément un "elle".

— Oui, un peu trop bien.

Il appuie sur la chasse d'eau et se relève, ne désirant toujours pas se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

— Comment ça s'est terminé ? Ta maladie, je veux dire ?

— Bien. Parce qu'il m'aime. Enfin, ça a été difficile. J'avais des roses blanches et leurs épines étaient douloureuses. Il était plus jeune alors j'avais peur. On s'était éloignés, on ne se voyait presque plus et je mourrais. Et il m'est revenu. Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi mais il m'est revenu.

Une histoire si pleine de douleur et pourtant d'espoir. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce ne sera pas pour lui, il le sait. Encore une fois, l'image de son meilleur ami, rayonnant de joie, traverse son esprit en une vive et fugace douleur à sa poitrine.

— Tu es heureux ?

— Oui. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur pour donner des conseils mais tu devrais lui en parler? Les choses ne peuvent que s'améliorer.

Oh, qu'il est beau ce naïf, aveuglé par l'amour. Il ne voit pas la noirceur et la souffrance qu'il traverse maintenant.

— Peut-être.

* * *

Les jours filent et il vit constamment en ayant mal. C'est quelque chose à laquelle il s'habitue même s'il faiblit. Il devient de plus en plus faible. C'est dur de faire des nuits entières quand il est rongé par ses pensées.

Pour être, honnête, il ne sait pas comment il va survivre à son séjour en équipe nationale. Dès qu'il commence, ça part très mal pour lui.

Sa gorge sembler brûler à chaque heure de la journée, en dur rappel. Il essaie de ne pas être trop prêt de Frenkie qui ne s'en soucie pas trop, très collé à Donny, parce que c'est là où sa maladie s'aggrave le plus.

Chirurgie ? Est-ce qu'il l'envisage vraiment ? Il ne sait même pas. Il tient à tous ces sentiments, il ne veut pas les abandonner. Il ne veut pas se réveiller un matin, le cœur vide. Mais est-il prêt à mourir pour eux ?

Vingt ans ... si jeune. La vie devant soi comme on dit. Une vie déjà gâchée. Il ne croit pas en ses chances, il ne croit pas que son amour puisse le voir autrement que comme un ami. C'est pathétique.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Matthijs devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que Virgil remarque quelque chose. C'est vrai que si on prête un minimum attention à lui, on peut voir que son sourire est tremblant et que des cernes lorgnent ses yeux bleus.

Un instant d'hésitation mais il est fatigué de mentir. Il a besoin d'être sincère au moins avec une personne dans son équipe.

— Hanahaki.

— Frenkie ?

Il hoche la tête, le regard rivé ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne veux pas faire la chirurgie ?

Des larmes perlent et il les retient avec rage. Il ne veut pas pleurer maintenant. Vraiment pas. Il n'aime pas être faible.

— Je ne veux pas que ça disparaisse. C'est une partie de moi, au fond. Je ne veux pas ... mais ça fait mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas mourir mais je ne peux pas laisser ces sentiments partir.

Le plus âgé soupire lourdement, conscient de la gravité de la situation, et le prend dans ses bras avec tendresse, affection.

— Qui sait ?

— Deux à la Juve, toi. C'est tout.

— Donc tu n'as rien dit à ta famille ?

Il secoue la tête négativement, un sanglot fatigué passant sa gorge.

— Mat' ? Oh. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— S'il te plaît, Frenkie, ce n'est pas le moment. Il a besoin de repos. Éloigne-toi.

— Mais je ... d'accord.

Il s'est crispé immédiatement, son aîné l'a senti et l'a rassuré très vite. C'est un allié précieux qu'il gagne alors qu'il joue contre la montre. Se laissant mourir lentement. Il sait bien que le fait qu'il crache de plus en plus de fleurs entières ne soit pas anodin.

Sa fatigue non plus. Le sang non plus. Son corps entier est en train de céder et il doute même qu'il sera capable de jouer contre l'Allemagne correctement.

Mais l'Amour, l'Amour ... c'est une douce illusion. Un rêve auquel il ne peut pas échapper parce qu'il lui court après. Toujours.

* * *

Partager une chambre. Il a l'habitude de le faire avec Frenkie. Il sait aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas possible. Il se tend en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et est finalement soulagé en découvrant Memphis.

— Virgil m'a prévenu. Pour tout.

— Ah.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il préfère en parler lui-même. Mais n'en est pas fâché pour autant. Il sait souvent que leur capitaine prend les meilleures décisions pour eux ?

— La chirurgie ne fait pas mal.

Il se fige, se tournant directement vers le plus âgé qui a le visage livide, yeux perdus dans le vide, un fantôme de douleur.

— Il y a toujours cet espèce de vide, ce flottement quand je suis auprès de celui ... à qui mon cœur a appartenu un jour. Mais ça va, on est amis. Je sentais qu'il m'échappait puis je me suis mis à cracher des mimosas et j'ai su. Su qu'il n'était plus mien.

— Il n'a jamais été mien, ce n'est pas la même chose.

— Tu sais que tu te diriges vers une mort certaine ? Tu ne voudras pas au moins consulter le médecin, pour voir jusqu'où elles ont poussé ?

Ses hélianthes qui l'étouffent petit à petit. Qui auront bientôt eu raison de lui.

— Oui. Je sais.

* * *

Matthijs a eu raison de penser qu'il ne tiendrait pas le match contre l'Allemagne. Vingt minutes déjà et il est dans le mal. Gorge brûlante qui le lance. Essoufflé, respiration sifflante, bronches presque coupées.

Sa vision se trouble par moment et c'est mauvais. Sa défense en pâtit beaucoup. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il maintient sa première mi-temps. Mais la finir lui demande beaucoup trop d'effort. Son retour au vestiaire est rapide. Son aller aux toilettes l'est encore plus.

Tout fait mal. Très, trop mal. Il brûle de l'intérieur, ses poumons le démangent. Il a du mal à se diriger. Il tombe presque devant la cuvette, ses jambes incapables de supporter son poids. Il vomit, il vomit beaucoup.

Des fleurs, des pétales. Tout est rouge. Il ne voit presque plus le jaune. Où est le jaune brillant ? Cette même couleur qui lui rappelle Frenkie est en train de disparaître. Lui aussi par la même occasion.

Sa conscience s'effiloche, sa tête est lourde. Respirer est de plus en plus difficile, dominé par la douleur et le goût de sang dans sa bouche.

On crie son nom au loin. Qui exactement ? Il ne sait pas. Les sons à ses oreilles sont trop distordus et il n'arrive de toute façon plus à se concentrer dessus. Il part. Sans gros regret.

* * *

Blanc.

C'est ce qui l'agresse dès qu'il ouvre les yeux. 

Une chambre d'hôpital insipide. Pas totalement. Un bouquet de Hélianthe trône dans un vase à côté de son lit, comme une moquerie. Il a envie de se lever et de le jeter par terre mais n'en a même pas la force.

Il a toujours si mal. Il suppose qu'il n'a pas subi la chirurgie. Tant mieux. Son esprit se détache un peu. Il ne craint plus la mort autant qu'au début.

En fermant les yeux, il visualise Frenkie. Ses yeux bleus qui le regardent avec affection et joie, son sourire éclatant, ses cheveux blonds qui semblent rayonner sous le soleil. Ses mains un peu calleuses et pourtant si douces. Son rire qui retourne toujours son estomac.

Ces sensations ... qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Peu importe à quel point il souffre. Même si actuellement, il sait qu'il mourra.

— Bien, je vois que vous êtes réveillé.

Le médecin entre dans la pièce, sort un stylo et commence à écrire quelques notes sur sa plaquette.

— J'ai dormi beaucoup ?

Sa voix est faible, sa gorge toujours endommagée.

— Quelques heures tout au plus. Je suis venu ici pour parler avec vous de votre maladie et de ce qu'on peut en faire à l'heure actuelle. Les fleurs ont poussé avec une certaine intensité. La chirurgie doit être pratiquée le plus tôt possible. Sans ça, je ne vous donne que deux mois avant qu'elles ne transpercent vos poumons.

Il ne dit rien, regard dans le vide. Petit secret qui s'est effiloché, qui a commencé à se répandre. Il ne sait pas qui l'a trouvé, bordel, il a peur. Peur de ce que les gens peuvent dire. Et si Frenkie l'apprend ? Il ne veut pas gâcher son bonheur ...

— Je comprends que ce soit une décision difficile à prendre mais considérez-la je vous en prie. S'obstiner n'est pas une solution. Mais pour le moment, je vous prescris un arrêt total de sport et une visite chez votre médecin personnel dans deux semaines maximum pour lui rendre votre décision.

Plus de foot ? La seule chose pour laquelle il est doué. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il peut nuire à son effectif. Nationale comme club.

— Mat' !

Sa vue se bloque quand il voit Frenkie apparaître dans son champ de vision. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Comment est-ce que tu as osé me le cacher ? Hanahaki ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

— Désolé, Frenk', je ne pouvais pas vraiment-

— Qui est-ce ? Tu peux sûrement lui en parler. Il ressent peut-être quelque chose pour toi ? Je ne vais pas être le seul de nous deux à être en couple. Rien n'est perdu, d'accord ?

Il hoche de la tête un peu timidement.

Il a envie de pleurer. 

* * *

Les jours suivants n'arrangent rien. Il est interdit d'entraînement et passe ses journées enfermé chez lui, sans répondre aux messages de ses coéquipiers lui demandant son état, lui demandant des raisons.

Tout empire. Il est presque sûr de sentir les fleurs cogner contre la paroi de ses poumons. Tout lui fait mal. Même respirer est devenu douloureux.

Sa solitude.

Ou plutôt son isolement le persuade de laisser tomber. Les photos de son meilleur ami avec Donny ne font que renforcer ce sentiment déplorable.

Matthijs finit par se résoudre. Il écrit des lettres et met un moment à choisir ses mots et s'en énerve parce qu'il n'a pas tout son _temps_. Il doit se dépêcher, il doit faire tout ce qu'il a à faire avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Peut-être met-il plus de temps à écrire une lettre à son amour, à trouver quelque chose qui sonne vrai, quelque chose qui sonne comme lui, au milieu de tous ces "ce n'est pas de ta faute" et des "je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles".

Les vrais phrases. "Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies", "J'aurais aimé que tu sois là", "J'ai été idiot de penser que tu puisses me revenir" ou "J'aurais aimé que tu m'aimes autant que je l'ai fait".

Des larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. Fatigué de lutter. Pressé de se reposer. Ne voulant même plus appartenir à ce monde. Mourir entouré de pétales. Pas parce qu'il veut vraiment mourir, non, parce qu'il veut arrêter de souffrir.

Il ne veut pas du vide. Il sent ses émotions au plus profond de lui-même. Et elles se matérialisent par des hélianthes, toujours plus d'hélianthes. Il y en a partout. Jaune avec du rouge maintenant.

Les jours passent. Il ne va pas chez le médecin non plus. Attend son heure.

Sa vision se trouble encore une fois. Des larmes mais pas seulement. Sensation de malaise. Ses poumons saturent. Est-ce enfin la fin ? De plus en plus dur à respirer. Il n'essaie pas de s'y raccrocher et se laisse glisser.

Le monde ... le monde sera plus heureux sans lui pas vrai ? Qui le regrettera sincèrement ? Il ne pense plus à sa famille. Il ne voit que Frenkie.

Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, sourire brillant. Amoureux de lui à la première vue. Il a toujours pensé que son meilleur ami pouvait le convaincre de ce qu'il voulait et que s'il lui demandait d'aller lui chercher une étoile il le ferait.

Par Amour. Un Amour aveugle et chaleureux. Un Amour comme le soleil, duquel il ne pourra jamais se rapprocher. Donc jaune. Donc des apparences trompeuses pour lui qui est lâche, qui ne l'aura pas dit à voix haute.

— Non, non, non.

Son champ de vision est trop réduit. À travers le flou, il arrive à distinguer celui qu'il aime. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ...

Frenkie tombe à genoux et son visage est la seule chose qu'il peut voir à présent. Bien qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à parler. Des fleurs partout. Il en rejette encore une.

— Ce n'est pas juste. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Les choses ne peuvent pas se finir comme ça.

De l'eau. Des larmes ? Son ami pleure pour lui ?

— J'ai peur. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas trop tard. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Mat. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

S'il le pouvait, il irait poser sa main sur sa joue. Mais il ne peut pas. Alors il ancre son regard dans le sien et use de ses dernières forces pour être un peu courageux. Pour faire ce qu'il n'a jamais osé.

— _Mijn zon_, je t'aime.

— Je sais.

Un sourire.

— Moi aussi.

Les lèvres de son coéquipier sur les siennes est la dernière chose qu'il perçoit avant de tomber dans le noir.

* * *

Quand il ouvre de nouveau, il panique vite. Il est à l'hôpital. Il arrive à respirer correctement, sans ressentir plus de douleur ni à sa gorge, ni à ses poumons. Il n'a pas subi la chirurgie ? Par pitié ...

Mais c'est alors qu'il remarque Frenkie, endormi à ses côtés. Le voir submerge son cœur de tendresse sans lui causer aucune autre gêne. Il comprend. Les derniers mots de son ami avant qu'il ne sombre ...

C'est vrai. Ils s'aiment.

Des larmes perlent à ses yeux pour d'autres raisons. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il ne peut pas croire que c'est arrivé. Enfin.

— Mat' ...? Tu es réveillé !

— Oui. Oui, je le suis.

Il est un peu étonné quand son camarade lui saute dans les bras et vient embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises.

— Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Mais arrivé ici, ils ont dit ... ils ont dit que les fleurs avaient disparu.

— Mais et Donny ?

— Donny et moi, c'est une histoire comme ça. C'était plus facile. On avait tous les deux besoin d'un réconfort, de quelqu'un de proche pour s'alléger un peu. On ne s'aime pas, pas comme ça du moins.

La main de son meilleur ami se pose sur sa joue tandis que ce dernier vient déposer un baiser sur son front avec douceur.

— Je voulais arrêter ça. Parce que dernièrement je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais et tu t'éloignais de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Puis il y a Virgil qui a fini par venir me parler alors je suis venu ici le plus vite possible.

— Je t'aime, Frenkie. Je t'aime vraiment. Je ne voulais pas me débarrasser de ça.

— Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime aussi, Mat'. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Il sait à présent qu'il peut brûler la lettre qui est destiné à son partenaire sans regret. Et, soudain, il réalise. Tout lui semble tellement plus clair. Tellement. Il rit, partagé entre la joie et le soulagement, tandis que son amour vient se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

**Hélianthe.**

**Apparences trompeuses. **

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette première partie. Il devrait y en avoir cinq au total avec différents couples. Pour ma part, écrire ceci a été assez sympathique car j'aime bien le sujet. Grosse bise à qui est celle ayant amené ce projet dont je suis fière de faire partie. Son recueil arrivera aussi, alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil, en sachant qu'elle ne traite pas des mêmes couples que moi.
> 
> Ce ne seront pas des histoires que je développerais mais si vous voulez savoir à propos des histoires d'amour citées en annexe, je vous laisse ici une petit note.
> 
> Cristiano - Roses blanches : « charme, innocence, amour timide », destinées à James. Les deux s'appréciaient beaucoup mais, avec le fait que James aille au Bayern puis que Cristiano aille à la Juve, ils ont pris leurs distances. Son amour bridé par l'éloignement, Cristiano a commencé à développer Hanahaki. Mais James a fini par lui revenir, dès qu'il a entendu que le plus âgé était mal en point.
> 
> Memphis - Mimosas : « sensibilité, fragilité, "je doute de notre amour" », destinées à Nabil. Les deux sont sortis ensemble à un moment jusqu'à ce que le comportement de Nabil devienne de plus en plus étrange. Memphis a eu ses doutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se confirment avec l'apparition de Hanahaki. Il a fini par choisir la chirurgie, grandement épaulé par Houssem. Ils ont fini ensemble.


End file.
